Military awards are often designed for attachment to the uniform of a recipient by pinning the award to the uniform in a designated zone of the uniform, typically over the left chest area, where military awards are to be carried and displayed.
Some award ceremonies may, however, have a large number of recipients, so that considerable time can be consumed in pinning the respective medals to the uniforms of their recipients.